tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sybilla Sea-Born
Sybilla Beaufort is a skilled mage that is currently the apprentice and wife of Adawulf Sea-Born. Characteristics Sybilla is a shapely girl with large breasts. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Since her transformation into an Ash Vampire, her eyes have become a bright red. She is a very active girl, and she likes to do lots of physically active things. She also likes to study many forms of magic. She can be seen as hot-headed, but also very loving to Adawulf. BackgroundCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:FemalesCategory:BretonsCategory:Characters Sybilla was born on Lightbreeze Farm, in High Rock. Her father was the owner of the farm. During her childhood, she was abused by her entire family, and treated like a dog. She was sexually abused by her father constantly, and slept in a cage outside. Her mother and brothers did nothing to stop him, either. This went on until she was 12 years old. When she was twelve, a traveling merchant passed through their farm. He stayed the night with them. He saw Sybilla locked in the cage next to the house and took pity on her. He gave her a spelltome for fire. He said, "You can either use this to keep yourself warm at night, or secure your freedom. Your choice." He left after that, and over the next week, Sybilla read the tome and learned the spell. The night after, when everyone was asleep in the house, she used the flame to melt the cage bars. She got out, and then snuck into the house and poured bear fat all over. She went to her father's bedroom and lit the fat. When her father awoke, he saw his daughter with a ball of flame in her hand and a look of vengeance upon her face. As she melted his face off, the flames began to consume the house. She climbed out of the window down to the ground, and proceeded to listen to the screams of her family with glee. After this, she left and lived in a different abandoned shack to the far south of Lightbreeze, and began to actively practice and nurture her magic arts. She then began to look for magic training across High Rock and Skyrim. Relationship with Vulcan In 4E 236, Sybilla went to Whiterun, when she heard about the destruction of the Imperial City by Vulcan. She traveled to the ruins of the Imperial City to examine the magical properties of the ash left behind. There, she met Adawulf. Apprenticeship with Vulcan After conversing for a time, Adawulf took her in as an apprentice. She also became his lover. Adawulf constantly teaches her new magics, and they also do many other things. Conversion to Ash Vampirism Eventually she asked Adawulf to give her Fraxinus Vampiris. After a brief discussion, he turned her into an Ash Vampire. She grew fangs and everything else an Ash Vampire has. As a reward to Adawulf, she made love to him. Getting Pregnant Soon after her conversion, Sybilla became pregnant with Adawulf's child. She discovered this when she started to have major morning sickness. This was confirmed by Adawulf later, when he told her that she was pregnant with twins. Marriage Due to their love for each other, and the pregnancy, Adawulf proposed to her. She agreed, and then their marriage was prepared. Many people were invited to the wedding, including people that had little to do with either of them, such as Raydin Steelfang and Slagar. They were married by Hermaeus Mora, Mara, and Julianos personally. Trivia * Sybilla's picture is Liliana Vess, from the card game known as Magic: The Gathering. Sybilla is modeled after her. Category:Vampires Category:Cult of Vulcan